warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Federbart
|Todesgrund=Stirbt an Grünem Husten |Tod=SternenClanVickys Facebook-Seite |nament=Junges: Heilerschüler: Heiler: |namenl=Featherkit Federpfote (Featherpaw) Federbart (Featherwhisker) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Bruder: |Familiem=LerchenliedVickys Facebook-Seite Flamenose Abendstern |Mentor=Gänsefeder |Schüler=Tüpfelblatt |Position1=Heiler |Nachfolger1=Gänsefeder |Vorgänger1=Tüpfelblatt |lebend=Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Tallstar's Revenge, Das Gesetz der Krieger, The Ultimate Guide, Goosefeather's Curse}} Federbart (Original: Featherwhisker) ist ein heller, silberner Kater mit leuchtenden, hellen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, langen, federartigen Schnurrhaaren, glattem Fell und einem geschwungenen, federartigen Schweif. Auftritte Special Adventure ''Blausterns Prophezeiung :Federbart tritt zuerst als Heilerschüler von Gänsefeder auf. Nach ihrer ersten Nacht im Kriegerbau verschlafen Schneepelz und Blaupelz, so dass alle Patrouillen schon das Lager verlassen haben und müssen deshalb Federbart in den Zweibeinerort zu begleiten, da dieser Katzenminze holen muss. Auf dem Hinweg fragen sie ihn, ob es nicht langweilig sei, sich immer nur mit Kräutern zu beschäftigen und nicht mit Jagen, doch Federbart fängt im nächsten Moment etwas und erwidert, dass er auch jagen könne, er aber lieber Leben retten würde, als sie zu nehmen. Schneepelz und Blaupelz nehmen ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst und er ist sehr amüsiert darüber, dass sie ihn vor "gefährlichen" Hauskätzchen schützen wollen. Federbart meint, er könne froh sein, so gute Beschützer zu haben. Er erzählt, die Katzen vom Zweibeinerort würden denken, dass Waldkatzen Knochen fressen und so groß wie Dachse werden, wenn sie wütend sind. Als sein Mentor später in den Ältestenbau umzieht, wird er der Heiler des Clans und Tüpfelpfote seine Schülerin. Er hilft Blaupelz zusammen mit seiner Schülerin bei der Geburt ihrer Jungen und wundert sich, dass Blaupelz alle Namen allein aussucht, ohne den Vater der Jungen zu fragen, von dem sie denken, dass es Drosselpelz ist. Nachdem Abendstern gestorben ist, begleitet er Blaupelz zum Mondstein, wo sie ihre neun Leben und den Namen Blaustern erhält. Später erzählt Blaustern, dass Federbart an Grünem Husten gestorben ist, der auch eins ihrer Leben gefordert hat. Nach seinem Tod ist Tüpfelblatt die DonnerClan-Heilerin. Streifensterns Bestimmung :Schiefmaul beobachtet, wie Brombeerblüte ihn auf einer Großen Versammlung Nase an Nase begrüßt. :Später, als Schmutzfell als Heilerschüler auf einer Großen Versammlung war, erwähnt er, dass er Federbart gern mag. Gelbzahns Geheimnis :Im Prolog findet seine Heilerschüler-Zeremonie statt. Maulwurfpelz überbringt ihm dabei eine Prophezeiung, dass eine SchattenClan-Heilerkatze Unheil über den DonnerClan bringen wird. Hohlbauch kommt hinzu und lässt Federpfote versprechen, dass er niemandem davon erzählt, da sogar der SternenClan Zweifel hätte. :Er stellt Gelbzahn immer Fragen, wie es dem SchattenClan ginge, was sie gar nicht mag. Sie findet, dass er sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern soll, doch er meint, dass es zwischen Heilern keine Rivalität geben sollte. :Als der kürzlich ernannte Runningpaw von seiner Mentorin Gelbzahn wissen will, wer und wie die anderen Heiler sind, sagt sie ihm, dass der DonnerClan zwei Heilerkatzen hat - Gänsefeder und Federbart - und dass letzterer stets seltsame Fragen stellt, auf die Runningpaw nichts Konkretes antworten soll. Als Gänsefeder nicht mehr kommt, denkt Gelbzahn, dass Federbart froh sein muss, ihn losgeworden zu sein, auch wenn er dies bestreitet. :Später treffen sich die Heiler am Mondstein, wo Federbart verkündet, dass Gänsefeder dem SternenClan beigetreten ist. Außerdem erzählt er, das Tüpfeljunges schon an Kräutern interessiert ist, und er sie gern als Heilerschülerin hätte. Beim nächsten Halbmond verkündet er, das Tüpfeljunges tätsächlich seine Schülerin werden wird. Als die Heiler sich dann mit dem SternenClan Zunge geben, weckt er Gelbzahn, die eine schreckliche Vision hatte. }} Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :Federbart tritt kurz in der Geschichte ''Kiefernsterns Geheimnis auf, wo er als junger Heiler des DonnerClans erwähnt wird. Zu dieser Zeit ist Gänsefeder noch Heiler, jedoch hat Federbart dessen Posten fast vollständig übernommen. Er jagt hinter Rosenpfote mit einem Bündel Kräutern her und versucht diese zu heilen, da sie nicht stillhalten will. Rosenpfote entgegnet ihm, dass er sich zuerst um die anderen Katzen kümmern sollte. Sonstiges *In ''Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er einmal als Kätzin bezeichnet. Familie *Mutter: Lerchenlied *Vater: Flamenose *Bruder: Abendsonne Character Art Featherkit.byTopas.png|Junges Federbart.byTopas.png|Heilerschüler Zitate Zeremonien Heilerzeremonie :'Gänsefeder:' ''Salbeibart, Habichtherz, Milchpelz. Wir, die Heiler-Katzen der vier Clans sind hergekommen, um eine unserer wichtigsten Zeremonien zu vollziehen, die Ernennung eines neuen Heiler-Schülers. :(...) :Gänsefeder: Federpfote, bist du bereit? :Federpfote: Ich denke schon. :(...) :'Gänsefeder:' ''Federpfote, ist es dein Wunsch, als Heiler des DonnerClans das tiefste Wissen des SternenClans mit ihm zu Teilen? :Federpfote: Ja. Ja, das ist es. :Gänsefeder: Dann folge mir. Krieger des SternenClans, ich präsentiere euch diesen Schüler. Er hat sich für den Weg einer Heiler-Katze entschieden. Gewährt ihm eure Weisheit und Einsicht, dass er eure Wege versteht und seinen Clan nach eurem Willen heilen kann. Quellen en:Featherwhiskerfi:Featherwhiskerfr:Longues Moustachesru:Пышноус Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere